Lana Arwen Lazar
|fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster }} Lana Arwen Lazar is a character appearing in all the books in the Gone series. Lana Arwen Lazar is a teenage girl living in the FAYZ. She has the power of healing. Lana is the only "freak" who is not referred to as such, mostly because of her healing ability. Because of this, she becomes one of the most important people in the FAYZ. It is said that Lana's dog, Patrick, is the only remaining pet of the FAYZ, since no one would dare kill the Healer's dog. Lana is the only known person who has been able to withstand the horrible illusions from Penny, due to her long time with the Gaiaphage. She is described as having wavy black hair and blue eyes. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Lana lived with her parents in Las Vegas after moving from Perdido Beach. After being caught sneaking out a bottle of vodka, which she told her parents was for a boy named Tony, her parents sent her to Perdido Beach. Her grandfather was driving Lana and her dog, Patrick, in his truck when the FAYZ occurred. ;Gone Lana experiences the adult poof while she is driving with her grandfather in his truck, on their way back to his ranch. Her grandfather reveals what she had done (tried to sneak out Vodka for a boy) and that she was in no way going back to her parents, despite her demands. She is sulking one minute and the next – her grandfather disappears. Immediately the car veers off path and Lana is critically hurt, twisting her arm completely, the rest of her body mangled. Patrick is unhurt, however once Lana wakes up from blacking out from the pain, it is night. A mountain lion appears, attacking Patrick. Patrick’s wounds are deemed fatal, but Lana places her hand atop his wound and wishes the injuries away before losing consciousness again. When she wakes, she is flabbergasted to see Patrick healthy again, and at first disbelieves it had anything to do with her. She reluctantly places her hand atop her crushed arm and it heals. She then heals the rest of her body, not quickly though, stating “I guess you waited for nothing” in regards to the vultures that had been circling, waiting for her to die. Once healed, tired and hungry, Lana set out to find the ranch. They walked for miles only to run into the barrier. Lana touches it for good measure, but like with everyone else, it stings. She walks alongside it, scaling a ravine wall only to find nothing. She thinks she sees a mirage not far from the foot of the mountains near her and they set off for it. It turns out to be Hermit Jim’s shack. They took refuge, giving Lana time to think. She reminisces on her life before the FAYZ, especially coining her mom as the subject of her hatred. During the night, she hears a voice tell her to “Come out” from the dark. After a sudden urge to pee, she goes to the outhouse even though she is wary. On returning, she is ambushed by a pack of coyotes, but makes it back to the shack due to a flying rattlesnake attacking the coyote that stood in her way. She sees its diamond shaped head still attached to the coyotes muzzle in the morning. Two days later, she discovers that Hermit Jim was a goldminer by finding gold bricks in a secret door in the ground. Lana and Patrick set out to follow the tire tracks that lead away from the shack only to find an old ghost town. They found a structure where Hermit Jim’s car was parked and looked for keys but to no avail. A path led into where Jim mined his gold but they were again ambushed by the coyotes who came barreling down the mountainside. At first they snapped at Lana to get out, prompting her to bump into Hermit Jim’s dead leg. Then, terrified, she ran into the mine, the coyotes snapping and tearing after her. She is injured but heals herself once the coyotes are stopped by the Gaiaphage and receive orders to bring her further into the shaft. She goes against her will, Patrick running back out, and meets the Gaiaphage. After she was released, by demand of the Gaiaphage, the pack took her out and forced her to walk back. Pack Leader told her that the Gaiaphage promised she'd teach them how to kill humans, forcing them to leave her alive. She outsmarts the coyotes and they take her back towards the shack. Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Quinn and Little Pete run into the shack around the same time Lana appears and they narrowly escape the coyotes attack. Sam is nearly killed but Lana smashes the coyote that attacks him with one of the gold bars from the ground and heals Sam thereafter, earning the group's trust. They stay inside until Pack leader shows up with a burning branch, torching the shack. Sam blasts the front open, burning the coyotes until they run away in fear. The now larger group sets off the Perdido Beach, but stop when they run into Taylor, who has a cement block around her hands (thanks to Drake's doing). Edilio feeds her and Lana has nothing to heal on the girl. Momentarily, Jack pulls up in one of the black Coates SUV's, leading them to fall into Drake's trap. They're herded into the vehicle and are carried back to Coates. Once they get to the private school and they begin cementing the kids that have power, Sam reveals that Lana is a healer, causing Caine to command Drake to shoot Sam. Astrid gets Little Pete to make all of the cement blocks to disappear by nearly smashing his game, freeing Sam again. He shoots Drake's arm off and they all escape once Lana heals Sam and he passes out. With the formerly cemented kids following along, they continue to treck on to Perdido Beach. Lana heals everyone's hands as they walk. During everyone's declaration to fight, Lana agrees and continues on with them. ;Hunger In Hunger, Lana encourages Albert and Quinn to go with her to the mineshaft, hoping to get gold, but Lana wanted to destroy the Gaiaphage. She is then consumed by the Gaiaphage and almost kills Edilio. After this she then heals everyone who has been hurt even though Caine insists she has to heal Diana first. the Gaiaphage is still in her head ;Lies ;Plague ;Fear Lana meets a boy named Sanjit. Lana and Sanjit started to date. Lana tried to heal Cigar's eyes but did not work. She sends Sanjit to go to Lake Tarmonto to warn Sam about Diana's baby. ;Light ;Monster Lana Lazar is mentioned as having spent years in counselling sessions. Powers Lana's power first manifested in Gone shortly after her dog Patrick was mortally injured during a mountain lion attack. Born from her fears of being alone, injured and facing death, Lana placed her palms over Patrick's wound, in an attempt to "hold life inside him and he wouldn't die." At first her powers exhaust her to the point of blacking out but later she is able to heal most wounds without too much trouble. Notes *Lana wasn't referred to as Lana Lazar until Monster. *Lana has a small crush on Edilio. *In Gone, it is mentioned that Lana snuck alcohol out of the house because she was going to give it to a boy named Tony (not Tony Gilder), who she was using as her boyfriend. In Hunger, Lana mentions that it was only a cover story and she wanted to drink the alcohol herself. This may be an error on Grant's behalf. *Lana, Jack, and Drake Merwin are the only people who still refer to the Gaiaphage as "The Darkness" by the end of the first series. *Lana is named after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend, because her dad likes comic books. Her mom named her Arwen after the elf princess from the Lord of the Rings. *Lana was the character Grant enjoyed writing about most in Gone, as revealed in a Q&A on his channel. **She was also the sixth character to be created after (in order) Sam, Astrid, Caine, Quinn and Diana, as revealed in the same video. Quotes fr:Lana Arwen Lazar pl:Lana Arwen Lazar Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants